Body of Lies
by pamster
Summary: Jack Evans, international criminal and former Navy SEAL, has no idea he is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Now he is in Britain, wanted by Voldemort, Dumbledore, General Ross and several other governments to be used as a lab rat. And why is he running a side investigation into his father? REVIEW but NO flames! M for safety Xover with Inc Hulk and Inception
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a shady part of Nigeria…

A Chinese man walked into a bar, followed closely by three black men holding large guns. The man glanced around the bar, ignoring the mostly black patrons in favor of walking to the corner in the very back of the bar. There, a man was seated, crouched over a large tankard of beer.

When the group was a feet from him, he spoke without turning to face them, "Mr. Lee what can I do for you?"

One of the black men pulled a chair and the Asian man sat down, setting his hands primly on the table. It was only then that the other man looked up, revealing a V shaped face and hazel eyes. The baseball cap on his head raised a little, causing a few strands of reddish maroon hair to escape onto his face.

"Jack Evans?" the Asian man inquired dryly.

Jack nodded, his right eyebrow rising, "What can I do for you?"

The Asian man placed a folder on the table and slid it to Jack. For his part, Jack opened it and stared at the image on the white paper. It showed a woman walking out of an embassy Jack instantly recognized as Bolivian, a silver briefcase in her hand and a hand on a gun in her belt. Jack looked closer at the face. Though most of it was covered by her red hair, Jack could see enough to tell who it was.

He closed the folder and looked at the men seriously. He looked at him back, "She confiscated some valuable property of mine from the consulate. I would like it back."

"She is packing" Jack noted.

Mr. Lee nodded, "Indeed, she is an agent for the magical Interpol and has been tracking us for the past few months. I cannot have her release the files she has on the computer in the briefcase. It could mean the end of my boss's business."

Jack looked into the man's earnest face before asking, "The job?"

The man nodded to Jack as he pulled a fat, white envelope from his pocket. He slid it to Jack who proceeded to open it and mentally count the amount of American hundred dollar bills in the envelope.

"That's a hundred thousand up front. Another two hundred thousand after you finish the job."

"Which is?" Jack was not a patient man.

"I want her dead and the files in the computer erased."

Jack leaned forward to look at the Asian man in the eye and said one word, "NO."

Before the others could react, he stood, kicked the table over while pulling out his gun. And before the black men could point their guns at him, they each had a bullet in the forehead. He then walked to the Asian man who was grabbing a gun from one of the fallen men. But before he could train it on him, Jack had his gun at the back of his head.

"Remove your hands from the gun and step back" Jack ordered.

"Please… please don't hurt me. I…I am just following orders" the man stepped back but Jack could see him reaching for something in his pocket.

So he grabbed the hand and twisted it back, making him scream. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the patrons running out of the shop and sirens off in the distance. Deciding to speed it up, he twisted the man's arm further, "How many others have been sent to deal with her?"

"I…I don't know… I know it's a few though. He… he issued a standard hit to several mercenaries. Whoever delivers gets the money. Someone recommended you this morning… I swear that's all I know. Leave me alone… please!"

Jack looked at the man disgusted as he let go of the arm. The man fell to the ground, cradling his hand, tears coming out of his eyes. Jack spat in his face, "Sorry man but" and shot him right in the forehead. He then sheathed his gun and walked out. He nodded to the bartender crouching behind an upturned table and tossed some a few bills from the envelope onto the desk before walking out.

He could see a bunch of bystanders standing around the establishment, all of whom looked shocked and fearful as he walked out. Seeing some cops trying to get through the crowd in the side, Jack pulled on his cap to conceal more of his face as he ran through the crowd the other way. He couldn't apparate out of the middle of a bunch of muggles. That would set off a bunch of alerts and get him on the magical radar, something he worked hard to avoid.

Running into a small alley, he twisted, leaving with a small pop. He appeared in another small alley where he apparated again. After five more such jumps, he landed in a really small alley next to a huge market. Making sure his cap was pulled down, he joined the crowd. Navigating through it, he entered a complex of haphazardly stacked flats. He climbed a rickety stairwell and entered his temporary home.

The little flat was basically devoid of furniture except for essentials. There was a moldy fridge next to a rusty sink. A clothes line hung at the little window next to the sink and one shirt and a set of jeans hung from it. On the other side, there were two blankets folded in a corner, two pillows set on top of them. There was a tray table on the floor next to the space in the floor Jack evidently slept on, a laptop and a few guns on it.

Jack put the envelope of cash on the little table before heading to the little corner that served as the kitchen. He opened the little cabinet under the sink and felt around above. Ignoring the pipes from the sink, he found a taped envelope in the bottom of the sink. Tugging it out, he walked to the tray table. Spreading a blanket on the floor, he sat on it before dumping the contents of the envelope on the blanket.

Ignoring the various passports, IDs and documents he had, he grabbed the small photo sleeve. Opening it, he sighed deeply as he looked at the picture on the right. It showcased a younger version of himself and the woman that a hit had just been ordered on. Looking at it, anyone could instantly see the similarities between the two, after all they were twins.

Jack sighed deeply again before looking at the other side. This one was a family picture, the last one they had ever taken together before their parents died. It showcased their father standing next to a chair in which their mother was seated. Standing on either side of their mother were Jack and Juliet. Their elder brother Steve was standing behind Juliet and next to their dad. Jack and Juliet were only fifteen then and Steve was seventeen.

Gritting his teeth, Jack glanced at the picture of himself and Jack again before stuffing it back in the envelope. He looked at the different passports and pulled out one that said he was _James Parker_. If he was going to get back to the States to save his sister, he was going to need to go my muggle means.

And so, nearly twenty hours later, Jack pulled his baseball cap down as he exited the plane. All he had was the pack on his back and the jeans and white shirt made sure he blended in to the crowd. He bypassed the baggage claim quickly and got into a cab.

"Take me to Spring Valley."

The cab driver looked at him oddly as he took off, "You don't look like you are from Spring Valley, if you don't mind me saying sir."

Jack rolled his eyes. Spring Valley was the wealthiest neighborhood in DC, "It's a family estate. Can you hurry up?"

The driver nodded and sped up. Soon enough, they were pulling up in front of a large mansion. Jack quickly got out of the cab and dropped a few hundred dollar bills, "Keep the change" he told the driver as he ran up to the door.

He rang the doorbell, there was no answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few neighbors walking by and hurried to the fence. Jumping over it, he headed to the backyard of their home. Walking around the large pool, he felt around under a bush, nodding to himself when he found the key. Quickly he opened the glass doors that led into the kitchen and entered the house he had left more than eight years ago.

Jack hesitated a little as he stepped in but he took a deep breath before walking further in. He was running a hand on the granite counters of the kitchen when an elderly voice called out, "Steve, is that you?"

Jack took a deep breath again as he walked into the living room. There, seated in the living room in front of the television was his grandmother, Anna Wilson, his mother's mother.

"Hi grandma."

Ninety years old and the woman was just as sharp as she was when she was twenty. She turned around instantly and stood, "Jack! Is that you?"

Jack nodded, his eyes prickling a little, "Yes. How are you?"

She hurried over to him, hugging her pink robe close to her body. She smiled widely at him before stretching her hands, "Come here, boy. Give me a hug!"

Jack looked taken aback for a second before he dropped his pack on the ground and hugged the woman.

"Jack, you are too thin! Havent you been taking care of yourself? Come on."

Jack looked bemused as the elderly woman dragged him back to the kitchen and forced him to sit at the counter, "Now did you eat?"

Jack knew he didn't but said, "Grandma, I don't have the time. Where is Juliet?"

"Juliet? She is in Britain, Jackie. Let me put a pot of tea on."

Jack sighed as he saw her put a pot on. She came back and sat across from him, "Where have you been Jack? I haven't seen you in so long! You didn't even come for your grandfather's funeral."

Jack winced, "Grandma… the cops here think I killed mum and dad. I am not allowed to be here."

"Then why are you here?" she asked shrewdly.

Jack sighed, "Because Juliet is in danger. There are people trying to kill her grandma. Where is she in Britain and why is she there?"

"Slow down there, tiger. Here have some tea." She poured some in two cups and sat down again.

Jack sipped the tea as he looked at her seriously. She smiled at him before saying, "You look so much like your father, Jack."

Jack smiled at her, "Grandma, why is Juliet in Britain?"

She sighed and shook her head, "She and Steve both got reassigned. She says they are helping the Order of the Phoenix."

Jack frowned, that was going to be a problem. He stood abruptly, "Sorry grandma but I have to go. Juliet is in danger."

"Running off again, boy?" She shook her head as she stood, but she didn't sound angry. That was one thing Jack loved about his grandmother – nothing could make her angry, ever.

Jack glanced at her before saying, "I am just going to hit the head before I leave again."

She called out after him, "Come back here before you leave Jack! I want a proper goodbye this time."

Jack shook his head as he walked away. He didn't hit the head like he told her and instead went into his father, William's , he didn't touch anything but one book in the large bookshelf. The shelf instantly slid open revealing a secret chamber in the back. Ignoring the large computers set up in the room, Jack headed to a set of drawers. Opening one of them, he grabbed a few semiautomatics and holstered them on his person. He also grabbed one of the extra wands he remembered his father as keeping in a different drawer. He had been forced to leave his weapons back in Nigeria so as to not get caught in airport security.

Sighing, he walked to one of the computers and began a search, looking for the nearest small air service. Finding a _Fly-and-GO_ service which apparently brought goods from the Middle East to the US, Jack let a small smile grace his face as he exited. He was grabbing his pack from the living room when he heard, "Jack come here!"

Jack rolled his eyes slightly before walking into the kitchen. He stopped in shock when he saw a few packages on the ktchen table.

"Grandma?"

She smiled at him as she levitated another box onto the counter, "These are for Steve and Juliet and my great grandchildren William and Kelly."

Jack blinked but didn't get a chance to reply as she continued, "And this is for you, Jack. I remember how you liked my pie."

Jack smiled at her and walked close to her, kissing her in the cheek, "If I see them, I will definitely give them the gifts."

The elder woman nodded and ran a hand along Jack's face, "Oh Jack I do wish you would settle down, have a family."

Jack sighed as he stepped away. He waved his wand, shrinking the packages before speaking, "I find that hard to do, grandma."

"Promise me you will try. William and Mary wouldn't have wanted their death to do this to you" She looked like she was going to cry. Jack gave her another hug but didn't say anything. He put the shrunken packages in his pack before heading to the back door again. There was an apparation barrier in the house.

"Bye grandma."

Anna waved at him and Jack smiled at her before apparating from right next to the pool. He landed in a small alley near the private airport. He pulled his baseball cap down and kept his head down as he walked through the busy area to the _Fly-and-GO. _He entered to find the place relatively empty except for a rather plump man who was sitting in a char, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

Seeing him, he shouted, "Wrong place, kid. Scat!"

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun from his belt. Attaching a silencer quickly, he shot once. The man instantly jumped, standing up. He pointed a shaky finger at him as he reached for his phone with the other.

"You! Stop, I am going to call the cops!"

Jack rolled his eyes and pressed the tip of the silencer to the man's forehead, "The phone?"

The man shakily placed the phone on Jack's hand. Jack waved his hand and the phone burst into flames. He then said, "You are now going to fly me to Britain. What plane is ready to do that?"

The man didn't respond and Jack pressed the gun further into his forehead, "Now!"

The man nodded and rushed over, "There is one – it is supposed to carry some cargo to Iraq but it could just as easily go to Britain."

The man trembled as he took a pilot seat, "please… I have kids, a wife…"

Jack got in the other pilot seat, "Just leave. I will let you go once we are in Britain."

The man nodded and turned on the engine.

Seven hours later…

"where's your parachute?" Jack asked, munching on a sandwich.

"Its… its next to the door… you aren't going to throw me out are you?"

Jack snorted as he unbuckled himself, "Relax, you are going back to your family. As soon as we are at the coordinates I told you, I am jumping."

The man looked relieved at the news and nodded, "We are there, sir… we are there."

Jack nodded and came back to the pilot's cabin. He pointed a gun at the man's head and said, "Now, you will go to Iraq like normal and deliver your supplies. You will not mention who I am or anything about me to anyone, understand?"

The man nodded vigorously, sweat forming on his brow. Jack sneered at him before he opened the exit door and jumped. It was around seven in the morning and Jack could see the castle unfolding below. But he steered his parachute towards the large forest next to the castle.

It took almost half an hour for the parachute to land and when he did, it was because his parachute got caught on the canopy of a tree and forced him to fall to the ground. Dusting himself off, he looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was.

He knelt on the ground and opened his pack. Pulling out his red baseball cap, he put it on his head, making sure to stuff all his hair in it. He then pulled out a set of goggles his dad had given him when he was seven. They were special in that they had several modes of vision. Putting it in thermal vision mode, he looked around.

He could see several small animals nearby and a herd of centaurs close by. Putting his pack on, he headed towards the castle, scanning occasionally through the binoculars. A few shots and a few animals dead later, Jack found himself at the edge of the Forbidden forest.

Peeping through the woods, he cursed when he saw the large amount of armed personnel everywhere along the grounds. Apparently Juliet was rather safe here. Having second thoughts about showing up and knowing that any one of those people would love nothing more than to arrest him, he retreated behind a tree to make a plan.

Ten minutes of surveillance later, he had a route mapped out. Casting an invisibility charm on himself, he watched as the guards closest to him huddled to change shifts. Also casting a silencing charm on himself, he took the opportunity to run across the grounds. Ignoring the heavily armed front gates, he headed to the Quidditch pitch side of the castle. With less guards there, Jack was able to knockout two guards from the back relatively easily. Shaking his head at the poor security and reaffirming his need to be there, he found a cracked window one floor up. Still silent and invisible, he scaled the wall quickly and entered the castle.

Finding himself in a hallway, he looked around with his binoculars to find that the thermal activity in the castle was too spread out to pinpoint anyone in particular. Hearing voices coming towards him, he quickly put the binoculars away and undid his invisibility and silencing charms.

Seeing a few students walking by, he asked, "Hey, any of you know where Juliet is?"

The boy who Jack recognized as his cousin looked at him suspiciously, "Professor Turner is in the headmaster's office."

Jack nodded to the boy and kept walking, not inviting any questions. Around a corner, he pulled out a map of Hogwarts from his pocket and quickly located the headmaster's office. He arrived at the gargoyle just as another person was and managed to slip in after them.

The other man seemed to be in a ridiculous hurry as he ran up the spiral staircase and didn't notice him but Jack didn't really care as he rode the escalator out. Five minutes later, he entered the open room.

Instantly everyone turned to look at him and several people pointed their wands at him. Jack groaned to himself. It was this kind of situation that he was supposed to avoid. Luckily, he was saved by the voice of his sister, "Jack?"

And before he could blink, she threw herself at him making him stumble slightly back, his hat falling off. He could see some familiar faces around the room. His father's sister Lily was there with James Potter and his elder brother Steven was walking towards him, his arms crossed in the front.

Then suddenly Juliet let go and slapped him right across the face. Jack rolled his jaw and sent her a small smile, "I guess I deserved that."

Steven hit him in the back of the head, "Yah, you did. Nine years, no calls, no texts, no emails, nothing. Only think I knew was you occasionally being chased around the world by cops and gangs."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but it was cut short by Dumbledore speaking, "Mr. Evans, Mrs. Turner, who is our guest?"

Juliet tugged Jack over to a chair and pushed him into it. They were all seated in a circular arrangement and mentally Jack counted atleast thirty people in the room. Dumbledore was seated next to his desk and seemed to be the leader.

He was cut off before he could introduce himself though by Steve, "This is Jack, my younger brother and Juliet's twin."

There were some looks around the room and someone asked gently, "Jack Evans? As in the wanted Jack Evans?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "That's me. Look Juliet, I came here because someone has put a target on your head. Whatever files you got from the Bolivian embassy is causing Mark Corporations a great deal of grief. They are hiring to get rid of you."

"What?" Several voices called out, the most vocal being Juliet and a man with blond hair sitting next to her.

Jack looked at the man curiously and Juliet said dryly, "Jack, meet my husband Michael. Mike, this is Jack, my wayward brother."

Jack shook the man's hand, "Good to meet you."

"Same. Juliet, I am going to make a few calls if you are actually in trouble."

She nodded to him and he walked out of the room. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "Look at you Jules! Interpol agent marrying a CIA suit!"

Juliet rolled her eyes and turned to look at Steve. Jack turned to look at Steve incredulously, "Don't tell me. You are a company man too?"

Steve sent him a look, "Major General of the United States Marines."

Jack looked impressed, "Dad would be proud."

Steve shrugged and there was a moment of silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Mr. Evans, what do you do for a living?"

Jack frowned at the question and everyone in the room looked at Jack curiously. Juliet asked, "Stealing, plundering, killing and assassinating. Did I miss anything?"

Jack sighed, "Jules, after what happened there weren't a whole lot of using my skills legitimately."

She nodded to him, her eyes promising a later talk. Dumbledore looked at Jack as if scanning him before asking, "How would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Evans?"

Jack frowned, "Look here, I am only here to warn Juliet about the hits on her. Oh by the way, grandma has packages for all of you, Jules."

Juliet nodded to him and he continued, "Mr. Dumbledore, it would me a major conflict of interest for me to stay here. You see, every single person you have outside wants to arrest me and from the looks I have been getting, so do a bunch of people in here."

Sure enough, there were some people eyeing him distrustfully.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke up, "No Mr. Evans, no one will arrest you here. I will give you a guarantee if you would lend us your assistance."

Jack raised an eyebrow as though he didn't believe him, "With all due respect Mr. Dumbledore, there is no way you can guarantee that. Plus, I rather enjoy being able to do what I please when I want to. That clearly isn't going to happen here."

Dumbledore leaned forward, "Mr. Evans, if I am right, you got through into the most secure establishment here, bypassing the Forbidden forest, the aurors and armed personnel and into my office without tripping a single alarm. We could really use your expertise."

"Why?" Jack deadpanned.

Dumbledore sighed, "Because Voldemort is getting rather powerful. We could use your help."

Jack looked undecided but was stopped from refusing by Steve pulling him on his feet. Before he could make a move, his arms were twisted behind him and handcuffed together, "That's it, I am tired of this. Jack Evans, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney"

"God damn it Steve! Do you know what you are doing?" Jack was furious. The others in the room were on their feet and shouts were heard as Steve continued, "and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot pay for an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost by the court."

Steve pushed him out the office and down the stairs. In the brief moment that they were out of the office and people weren't following them, Steve whispered, "Bro, I know you are tired of running. Don't try to escape. I promise I will cut you a deal that will let you keep your freedom."

Jack looked at Steve in the eye and noticing the sincerity nodded, "You better. Ross wants nothing better than to use me as a lab rat."

Steve grinned before returning his face to its normal state as they exited. The Order members were following them talking rapidly. Dumbledore stepped up, "Steven, think about what you are doing. This isn't necessary."

Steve looked at Dumbledore seriously, "It is Albus, it definitely is."

In the entrance hall, the same kids from earlier, including Daniel Potter watched in shock as Steve handed Jack over to a few armed guards, "Put him in the holding cells and contact General Ross. Tell them Jack Evans has been captured."

"Yes sir" they saluted before grabbing Jack and leading him into one of the fortified tents.


	2. Chapter 2

Prongslet: Thanks for the comments, I try. Please continue reviewing. I would like to hear your comments and will take them into consideration

Raul1331: I need more information for an answer

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter 2

"Jack Evans, you have evaded me for nine years" General Ross was a tall man with dark brown hair in an army cut and a stern face. He was smirking as he circled the container they were holding Jack in.

He knocked on the glass dome that was holding Jack and said, "See this Jackie? This is impenetrable hard glass complete with the hardest and most powerful charms in existence. If you even touch the glass, it will self immolate. You know what that means?"

Jack rolled his eyes. He was chained to a chair in the center of the bubble. There was no way he could even move. And so the general continued to gloat.

"That means Jack, that if you transform, try to escape or anything, really, you will die with a capital DIE."

Jack frowned and turned a little as a man in a HAZMAT suit entered the room, "You look like an alien."

The man didn't see fit to respond as he stuck a needle into Jack's outstretched arm. He collected five vials of blood before sealing it in a Biohazard box and walking out. Jack attempted to struggle a little before shouting, "Ross, you can't do this! I never gave you consent!"

Ross laughed before saying, "Jack, don't play innocent with me. You know as well as I do that when you started your research into the supersoldier program, you signed contracts signing over any results to the United States government. You are the result. You are property of the US government."

Jack growled at the man and General Ross sent him an amused look and Jack cursed which didn't matter as the general walked away.

Steven Evans stood with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix behind a one way mirror as they witnessed the entire thing.

"Did you know about this Steve?" Lily Potter asked.

He nodded, "Yes, Jack has a problem. It is unstable and cannot be trusted."

Juliet spoke, "Steve, you said Jack was going to be free?"

Steve turned to look at her just as Ross walked in. he nodded to Steve, "Good job Major general, we have been looking for Jack too long."

Steven nodded, "Thank you General but you said he would be free to help the Order."

Ross smirked as he handed Steve a folder, "This contains the agreement Mr. Evans signed nine years ago when he was researching gamma radiation in the supersoldier program. He signed over any and all results of the program. That now includes him."

Steve grit his teeth and stood tall as he looked back, "Mr. Ross, you better honor the agreement you and I made or I swear… I swear I will do everything in my power to discredit you, get you fired and maybe even…"

Ross held up a hand, "I am going to honor the agreement. You can have Jack on loan but I have some conditions…"

Jack was still struggling half an hour later when he noticed movement outside the bubble. There, Steven was walking towards him. He talked to one of the guards at the entrance and showed them something before the door slid open to allow him in.

He watched as Steven passed through the little glass doors and walked over to him.

"Hey bro, thanks for putting me here. I really appreciate it" Jack intoned dryly.

Steven rolled his eyes, "I see your sarcasm hasn't changed since we were kids. It really is good to see you again, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and rattled his chains, "I am shackled to a chair in glass bubble. I cant think of anything worse that could happen."

Steve looked around, noticing several cameras in the bubble trained on them and leaned over. He whispered, "Ross is crazy. He says you are property of the US."

"He told me that too. So what are you going to do?"

Steve grinned, "I have an agreement with Ross. You are on what he terms loan to me until the Voldemort situation is solved. However…"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "He wants to continue using me as a lab rat. Why did you do this, Steve?"

Steve glanced at the cameras again before whispering directly into Jack's ear, "Jack, I need you here. I think there are some moles in the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort is constantly figuring out our every move before we do them. I need you to infiltrate his camp."

Jack blinked before smirking, "Ah, so you did have a plan when you arrested me."

"You barely have any confidence in me bro" Steve remarked, also smirking.

Jack rattled his chains again, "Tell me you are getting me off of these though."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I am working on it. Ross is a pretty tough guy to convince."

Jack sighed and rolled his neck, "Keep an eye on Juliet, Steve. I was almost hired to take her out and I know Mark corporation as hired others."

Steve nodded seriously, "Yah buddy. Her husband Mike, has already mobilized a small CIA tail for her."

"Speaking of Mike, grandma sent a bunch of packages for you lot. Its in my pack."

His eyes widened for a sec, "Please tell me my pack is still in Dumbledore's office."

Steve looked curious, "It is. Don't worry, Ross won't get his hands on it."

Jack snorted, "Worry? I am not worried, Steve. It just has some things that if Ross got his hands on, would cause problems for a ton of people."

Steve shook his head and raised his hands as he stepped back, "Hey, I don't even wanna know, bro."

He began walking out but stopped at the door to turn around. He frowned, "Sorry I got you into this."

Jack nodded to him and Steve walked out. The entire setup was located in an enlarged tent made to look like a command center. Some of the men saluted him as he walked out, he was after all a major general. But he disregarded them in favor of heading into his own tent, also a command center.

Several officers approached him but he waved them off, heading into his office. There, he entered the secure database and typed 'Jack Evans' in. instantly hundreds of files began opening in his desktop. Resigning himself to a long day, he began reading.

"Hey? Is anyone there?" Jack called out around five hours.

A guard spoke into the mike, "What do you need?"

Jack looked incredulous, "How about some food? A bathroom run? Come on, man."

The guy nodded, "Wait one moment" and disappeared. He reappeared with a few more guards who dragged Jack out of the room, handcuffed and anklecuffed.

"Is all this necessary guys? Its not like I have a gun or anything…" Jack rolled his eyes.

One of the guards snorted, "You know it is your fault that I have been demoted to this rank. You escaped on me five years ago in the sting in Costa Rica."

Jack looked at the man curiously before nodding, "I recognize you. You were the guy who killed my dog."

"You what?" A different guard, a woman exclaimed.

This guard rolled his eyes, "The bull dog attacked me. It was self defense!"

The woman still looked annoyed and she turned to Jack, "Did it really attack him?"

Jack smirked, "Well, he was a free creature, free to attack who he pleased. Chose right, he did."

The guard snorted and pushed Jack, "Come on, pick it up. We aint got all day."

Jack shook his head in amusement as he was led into a bathroom. He thanked his lucky stars as he entered the bathroom that the guards stood right outside. Once inside, he opened a few drawers and cabinet doors before finding a thin piece of wood sticking out of one of the drawers. Apparently, the tent he was in was rather old.

"Everything ok in there?" A guard shouted. Jack shouted back affirmatively before picking the lock on his handcuffs by grasping the wood with his teeth. Once they were free, he quickly undid the anklecuffs before looking at around.

"Hey whats taking so long?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he felt around the tainted glass of the window, "Just a minute! You try fixing your pants with handcuffs on!"

Five minutes later, a guard shouted, "Alright that's it! I am coming in!"

The door slammed open and the guard found nothing but an open window, "Guys, he is gone! Lets get moving!"

He glanced around in the bathroom again before running out. Jack shook his head from where he was hiding in the cabinet under the sink, rookies. Ignoring the alarms blaring throughout the tent, he entered the shower area of the bathroom. He had noticed in his scan of the tent that the drain of the sink was unnaturally large. As he tugged it open, he let a smile come on his face as he realized that apparently the hole in the ground was large enough for a thin person and they had covered it up with the tent.

Shaking his head at the shoddy security he slid in, making a disgusting sound as he landed in the watery muck. Reaching up, he pulled the drain lid back before navigating through the sewer drains. After ten minutes of drudging through the nasty glop, Jack saw a light ahead. Coming closer though, he realized it was a magical barrier against the water of the Hogwarts lake.

Peeping forward, Jack could see around two hundred feet that he had to hold his breath for to get to the top of the lake. Looking around, he found a broken pipe, bent at a right angle. Securing it to his belt, he took a deep breath before breaking the magical barrier and entering the bottom of the lake. Quickly he began swimming towards the surface. Just when he thought he was going to suffocate, he found himself in the surface. As he took a deep breath, he noticed all the guards searching the perimeter. Looking around the lake, he found a secluded area with no one but a few students.

He got back into the water, using the pipe as a snorkel. Breathing through it, he began swimming towards the two students. Successfully getting on the shore and hiding behind a tree, he felt around on the ground, grinning when he found a sharp twig. Crawling to the tree next to the one he was at, he grabbed the redheaded girl and held the twig to her neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The boy shouted. Jack looked around, letting go of a breath as he saw the soldiers not paying attention.

"Shut up and pay attention. I want you to take your clothes off" Jack intoned quickly.

The boy hesitated, "what?"

"Now!" Jack pressed the twig into the girl's neck, drawing blood. The boy nodded vigorously, "Okay! Okay! Stop!"

Jack nodded and looked at the boy curiously. He had maroon hair and looked a lot like James Potter, "You Danny?"

The boy nodded as he took off his shirt, "You Jack?"

Jack nodded and looked at the girl who was blushing as Danny took off his pants. He shook his head in amusement, "Come on, girl. You are going to see it anyways."

She blushed some more and Jack snorted as he looked at the boy, "I am going to let go of the girl. As soon as I do, you are going to take her and go directly to Steven Evans. Tell him, and him only to meet me in the loud place in one hour with General Ross and Dumbledore. Oh and tell them to bring my bag. Got it?"

The boy nodded slightly in fear and Jack grinned, "Pass me your wand."

The boy trembled as he did. Jack nodded and took both the boy and the girl's wands. He waved it at them causing them to get duct taped together. He lifted them and pressed them against the tree away from view. Quickly, he changed into the boy's clothes before walking out. The soldiers didn't even spare him a glance as he walked directly through their camp to the whomping willow. There, he slid into the tunnel and crawled to the shrieking shack with forty minutes to spare before his meeting.

Around the same time that Jack entered the Shrieking shack, Danny managed to get the duct tape off his face and began screaming bloody murder.

Steve and James Potter ran over to the duo, "Danny! What? Who did this to you?"

Danny put on the outer robe his father was handing him and said, "It was… it was Jack. He asked Steven and General Ross to meet him in the loud place with his bag whatever that means… Dad he… he had this sharp thing to Ginny's neck and… and he asked for my clothes. He was really wet."

James looked concerned and looked at Steven who was helping Ginny stand. James Potter was asking, "Are you hurt? Why didn't you send a distress signal? Where is your wand?"

Danny looked upset as he said, "He… he took them both."

Steve was looking at the wound on Ginny's neck, "_Episkey!_ That should do it. You alright?"

The girl nodded, trembling slightly. Steve gave her a hug as he looked at James Potter.

"I cant believe he did this. What was the idiot thinking?"

James Potter shook his head, his face twisting in anger, "I don't know Steve but I think you need to show up when I meet him or I might kill him."

Steve nodded and said, "Come on, we have to talk to Dumbledore and General Ross. I think I know what place he is at."

James nodded, "You go. I am going to get these two to the school."

Steve nodded to the elder man before running off towards the tents.

Half an hour later…

Jack crouched in the shadows of a corner of the shack when he heard three sets of footsteps coming through the tunnel. A boisterous voice he instantly recognize as Ross's shouted as soon as they exited, "Where is he? Steven, if this is a game…"

"it isn't" Jack stepped out of the shadows. Instantly both Ross and Steve had guns trained on him. Dumbledore was content to step out behind them and watch.

Jack held his hands up as he said, "listen to me for a second, would you?"

Steve was the one to speak. He was wearing cargo pants, a white shirt and a bullet proof vest as always and he had his gun trained directly at Jack, "What are you up to Jack? Escaping from custody, threatening a civilian, INJURING a civilian! Not any civilian too, our COUSIN!"

Jack rolled his eyes, his hands still in the air, "Steve, the kids were teenagers and I didn't threaten anyone. I was holding a freaking twig to the girl's throat and I told you exactly where to find me."

Steve frowned and lowered his gun. Ross looked at him curiously before doing the same, "Why?"

Jack raised a finger, "I am actually glad you asked me that. Now Steven here told me something interesting when he came to visit me. He said that there are some moles that are leaking everything to Voldemort, is that right?"

Ross sheathed his gun and said, "I am going to cuff you and we are going to talk."

Jack shrugged and Ross pulled his still-up hands behind his back and cuffed them. Jack noticed Dumbledore and Steve conjuring wooden chairs to sit down in the completely empty room. Ross pushed Jack into a chair before the other three took seats.

"there are moles" Steve confirmed.

Jack nodded, "And you said you wanted me to infiltrate this Voldemort guy's organization to find out who, right?"

"That is correct" Steven confirmed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, the moles clearly already knew that Dumbledore asked me to join the Order. They were there when you arrested me Steve. And then Ross put me in a freaking glass bubble. How the hell was I supposed to infiltrate a dark organization with that kind of background? I mean you lot clearly wanted to keep me there…"

"So you broke out?" Ross looked livid.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Come on, you got to admit. Me breaking out of your little cage definitely put me on Voldemort's radar. There is no doubt that the moles already talked to Voldemort about me."

"Very clever, Mr. Evans" Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. He leaned forward and asked, "Does that mean you are going to help us?"

Jack looked at Steve and they seemed to exchange something before he nodded, "It does."

"And why are you telling me all this? You could easily have just gotten Steve and Albus here without me" Ross said shrewdly.

Jack nodded to him, "Great question General. First off, I wanted to rub my escape in your face."

Steve snorted and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. Ross looked even angrier and Jack sent him a smirk before speaking, "Secondly, I need to contact Betty, your daughter."

"You will NEVER see my daughter again, you hear me?" the vein on Ross's head was throbbing as he turned red.

Jack rolled his eyes, "General, you want to study me, am I right?"

Ross nodded stiffly. Jack continued, "Well she has all my data. She has every single piece of data on what happened to me and what I was researching. If you want what I have, I need to find a way to get rid of it first."

Ross looked incredulous, "You are saying you will just hand me whatever you have? For what?"

Jack shrugged, "My freedom. You call off the search teams. You call off the governments trying to find me, everything if I hand you my super soldier recipe. Deal?"

Ross raised an eyebrow and opened the briefcase he brought, "I am drawing up the contract right now. You sign it before we talk any further."

Jack rolled his eyes as he shifted, "Mind taking these cuffs off before I have to do it myself?"

This time Steve rolled his eyes as he undid them. Dumbledore spoke, "You cannot be known to be in the Order of the Phoenix."

"Exactly, I was actually thinking of staying here" Jack said, rubbing his wrists and looking around. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked around, "Here?"

Jack shrugged, "Better than some of the crapholes I have lived in over the years."

Ross was still writing up the contract, "You need lab access?"

Jack frowned, "I do but we cant have anyone… anyone at all knowing about this little mission. That means I need my own lab. My own lab equipment, everything."

Ross frowned, "Alright, get me a list of the equipment you need. I will send you everything to set up a lab here. There is more than one room, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "There are three rooms upstairs. Downstairs, there is this living room and a kitchen. The walls are all boarded up as this used to be a place for a student who was a werewolf to transform. The local residents and the students are too afraid to come in here so no one should disturb you."

Jack rubbed his chin in thought, "Is there any other entrance other than the tunnel?"

Dumbledore shook his head and Ross handed Jack the paper, "Sign."

Jack raised an eyebrow before reading the agreement, "Ross, there is no way I am wearing a tracking anklet. I will be found out in a second."

Ross frowned, "I have to know you won't run."

Jack didn't say anything and it looked like they had reached an impasse.

So Steve spoke up, "Alright, I have a compromise. Jack, we have to communicate at least once a day. If you do not, Ross has every right to arrest you or send a search party. If there is a delay in communicating you are to tell me as soon as you find out. Understand?"

Jack shrugged, "Works for me."

Ross nodded and made the changes. Jack read the parchment again before signing it with a flourish. Ross grinned suddenly, "Excellent, I will have Betty send you your data."

Jack smiled a little as the three men stood. He too stood and the conjured chairs disappeared. Ross and Dumbledore left through the tunnel leaving Steve and Jack alone.

Neither spoke for a few moments before Jack said quietly, "You have my bag?"

Steve nodded and pushed the backpack towards Jack. He handed Steve the wands, "Tell those two I am sorry for what I did."

Steve snorted and walked over. He pulled Jack into a hug, "What happened to you, bro? Why did you run off?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Steve, you remember what happened to me right? The project I was researching went wrong and I turned into…"

"A green monster, I remember quite well" Steve said dryly as he conjured two armchairs. They sat down and Jack continued, "Well mum and dad died and the government thought it was me. And then, I fled. I left the country and went to Mexico from where I headed to Brazil. I am sure you know the rest."

Steve frowned and didn't say anything. Instead he pulled open Jack's bag and brought out two beers. He handed one to Jack and popped his open.

Jack took a sip before saying, "So you got married."

Steve looked at his brother in surprise before nodding. He flipped his wallet open and showed the picture inside to Jack. It showcased Steve with a black haired woman and a small redheaded child.

"You have a kid?" Jack sounded incredulous.

Steve snorted, "Yah. That's my wife, Karen. She is an intelligence analyst stationed here under me. That's our four year old son, William."

"You named the kid after dad, nice."

Steve shrugged and there was some silence. Jack flipped the photograph and found another, "Juliet has a kid too?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Yes, she and Michael have a two year old daughter, Kelly."

Kelly was blond with bright blue eyes that she was staring at the camera with. Jack smiled, "They are cute."

Steve shrugged, "You could have shown up for our weddings. We put ads in the newspaper hoping you would find out and come."

"I saw them. But I couldn't come. The only reason I came now was because Juliet is in danger."

Steve nodded, "I am not judging Jack. I cant even imagine what you have been through."

Jack shrugged and they both just sat in comfortable silence. Steve looked around at the completely empty shack and said, "You need furniture. I can take some time off tomorrow if you want to go."

Jack shook his head, "The apartment's fine. All I need is a blanket and a few pillows."

Steve looked disbelieving and shrugged as he stood. He turned around and headed to the tunnel, "Well tell me if you need anything, Jack."

Jack nodded and waved before Steve walked away. Jack stretched for a second before grabbing opening his backpack. He took out his Polaroid camera and headed out of the shack through a crack he had created earlier in the window. He needed surveillance on his new residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys seriously, REVIEW!

Chapter 3

"Jack! Where are you?" Steve walked into the Shrieking shack the next morning with two cups of coffee. The living room was as empty as it had been the night before. Not bothering to look in the kitchen, he headed up the stairs, shaking his head slightly at the state of disrepair everywhere. No sooner was he on the top step did a shot fly past where his shoulder, "Jack, its me!"

"I know, why do you think I changed the trajectory of my bullet?" Jack called out. Steve rolled his eyes and entered the second bedroom to the right. Jack was pulling on his pants and Steve took the moment to look around. Just as he had said, there were two blankets on the floor and two pillows. A tray table on the floor nearby had an open laptop and a camera on it. There was absolutely nothing else in the room.

Jack took the coffee from Steve's hands as he headed downstairs. Steve raised his hands, "What?" before following Jack down the stairs.

Jack was in the kitchen with a measuring tape.

"Why don't you just use a measuring charm?" Steve looked like he already knew the answer.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Here hold that."

Steve held it on one side as Jack pulled the tape, "Steve, my policy hasn't changed. Magic is for emergencies only. I don't plan on turning into a lazy couch potato any time soon."

Steve rolled his eyes. They had had this conversation before though it had been several years.

"What are you planning on putting here?" Steve looked curious. There wasn't enough room for really anything between the sink and the boarded up door.

"A fridge and a microwave. I just have to find ones that will fit" Jack said as he rolled up his measuring tape. Sticking it in his pocket, he drained the rest of the coffee in the cup before making a face, "How much sugar is in that thing?"

"One cube, why?"

"Uggh, it was like eating five glazed donuts" Jack made a face as he turned on the sink and washed his mouth. Five minutes later, he gave it up as a bad job and turned to face Steve who was looking at him oddly, "You know you cant keep appearing here. Its going to get us both shot."

Steve shook his head, "No, Jack it wont because I am Major General Steven Evans. I don't answer to anyone here and no one monitors where I am. Plus I plan on taking a different route and showing up at different times of the day."

Jack shrugged and handed Steve a list, "This is everything I need for now. I am going to convert the entire upper floor into a lab today. Have them shrink and lighten all the items and then owl it to me, would you?"

Steve nodded, "Sure thing. See you later?"

Jack smirked as Steve walked away. He put on some shoes and apparated away. Landing in front of a muggle home improvement store, he walked in. he found a minifridge and a microwave that would fit perfectly in the nook next to the sink before he headed to the construction aisle. Grabbing a wide size range of wood, power tools and nails, he wheeled the four carts of supplies to the counter.

The store clerk looked at him oddly as he scanned all the items. Jack didn't smile as he quickly paid the man and walked out. The 500 grand he had just received for not killing his sister was quite useful. Making sure he was not being watched, he shrunk and lightened the items before pocketing them. He was going to apparate out when he saw a black dog laying on the ground and looking at him with beady eyes.

He walked over and the dog instantly stood, whining a little. Looking closer, he realized it wasn't a dog but a small wolf. Noticing blood on the side of the wolf, he picked it up, "Hey buddy, what happened to you?"

The wolf whined a little more and snuggled into his hand. Jack grinned at the wolf and apparated. Landing in the shack, he dumped the contents of his pocket on the floor before sitting down on the floor, the wolf in his lap. He opened his backpack and pulled out his emergency kit. Fishing in the wound, he found a small bullet that he pulled out with tweezers.

"There, little guy, that should make you feel better." The wolf yipped at him as he sewed the wound up after cleaning it. He finished it off by taping some gauze on top.

"All done."

He stood up and walked to the things he dumped on the ground. The wolf stood up and padded over behind him. Jack sent the wolf an amused look before picking him up, "No moving around for you, buddy. How about we set you right here, where you can see everything?"

He put the wolf on the kitchen counter before getting to work installing the new fridge and microwave. Once that was done, he pulled out his power drill and some wood and created a _slick_ or a small easy access case under the sink where he then put his envelope of passports, IDs and documents.

When he finished, he looked at the wolf. He was sitting on his hind legs on the counter, baring his rather sharp and pointy teeth.

"You need a name, boy. What about Rex? You like Rex?"

The wolf shook his head, no. Jack grinned and scratched the wolf on the nose, "No, then what about Leo?"

No.

Jack looked at the wolf curiously before an idea popped into his mind, "Onyx?"

The wolf bobbed his head and Jack grinned, "Perfect, Mr. Onyx, shall we head upstairs?"

Onyx jumped off the counter and padded beside Jack as they headed upstairs. Over the next five hours, Jack broke down all the internal walls in the second floor and began building shelves and tables by hand.

When Steve crawled through the tunnel and was about to kick the door into the shack open when he found a sign, "KNOCK or BE SHOT."

Steve shook his head in amusement and knocked.

"Come in!" Jack called and Steve opened the little door. He stopped in surprise however when he found Jack lying on a blanket and pillow in the living room, a _wolf_ next to him, lying on the other blanket and pillow.

"Jack, who is this guy?"

The wolf barked at him the instant he walked in. Jack stroked his fur as he sat up, "Onyx, meet Steve. Steve, meet Onyx."

The wolf calmed down instantly and Steve raised an eyebrow, "Sleeping in the living room?"

Jack shrugged, "The second floor is otherwise occupied. Go take a look."

Steve looked at his brother uncertainly before climbing up the rickety stairs. He stopped in shock at the landing. The cement partitions were gone and the room was divided into two glass partitions. One room was full of state of the art lab equipment compete with scanners and a hospital bed. The other room had a treadmill and other exercise equipment with other medical supplies and many computers. Both rooms were sealed with glass doors and Steve could see state of the art fingerprint and eye scanners installed at the entrance.

"Beauty isn't it?" Jack asked behind him. Steve nodded a bit dumbly, "It is something alright. You did all this in one day?"

Jack nodded as the wolf followed him up the stairs, "Yep. Onyx and I spent all day yesterday on it. Didn't we, boy?"

The wolf bobbed his head as a yes and Steve remarked dryly, "How do you find your pets?"

The wolf barred his teeth at Steve at that and Jack said sternly, "Steve, Onyx is a friend, not a _pet_. Mind your words."

Steve mock saluted Jack before asking, "So has Voldemort tried contacting you yet?"

Jack shook his head as he walked downstairs. Steve followed him with the wolf. The three sat down on the floor, Jack and Steve with a bowl of cereal each and a bow of dog food for the wolf.

"I am going to go visit some contacts in Britain. Will solve my problem."

"Then I guess I should warn you Jack. Ross has all the aurors and muggle authorities on high alert for you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Steve and he shared a grin before Steve asked lightly, "So you ever marry Jack?"

"Your kidding right?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Steve reddened a little and shook his head.

Jack shook his head, "No Steve, I never got married. I dated many women, mostly prostitutes but no, I have never stayed anywhere long enough to get married."

Steve nodded to the man as he lifted his bowl of cereal slightly "So this is your life huh? Paper bowls, plastic bags of cereal, two blankets, two pillows, two shirts and washed out jeans?"

Jack shrugged and scratched Onyx behind the ear, "And this guy."

Steve shook his head dismally, "I feel for you, bro. Just because you and dad got mixed up ini that business with mental extraction and Ross… it isn't fair to you."

Jack looked at Steve in the eye, "Have you figured out who killed mum and dad?"

Steve shook his head, "No bro, I looked everywhere. I searched every single one of dad's contacts, all the cases he had been working on, everything. All I got was a boatload of crap."

Jack didn't say anything and Steve asked, "So what about you? Dig anything up, superspy?"

"Some stuff. I will show you another time. I have places to be."

Steve leaned forward and placed both hands on Jack's shoulders, "Jackie, I need to know… I need to know what you know. What was dad up to? Was he involved in something illegal?"

Jack frowned and stood, taking Steve's bowl as well, "I cant tell you Steve. I just cant."

Steve frowned and looked at the wolf as Jack headed to the kitchen, "What does he have on dad, do you know Onyx?"

The wolf whined and shook his head no. Steve sighed and stood up, following Jack into the kitchen. He found Jack washing the plastic spoons in the sink.

"What are you doing Jack?"

Jack shrugged as he put the spoons on the counter to dry, "Habit. One of the first things I learnt was to save spoons, always ran out of them. Steve, don't you have a job other than to babysit me?"

Steve snorted, "Come on Jack I just don't want you to run again."

Jack laughed at that, "I wont bro. I have all this equipment and I get to keep an eye on you and Jules here. Clearly I am not going to leave."

Steve rolled his eyes and he and Steve walked into the living room. Steve nodded to him, "Alright Jack, I am heading out. I have a batch of rookies and six missions to run."

Jack shook his head, "Better you than me. See you, bro."

He watched Steve walk out of the tunnel before turning around. He headed to the pillow on the ground and lifted it, grabbing his nine millimeter and wallet. His wand was in his ring holster. Standard SEAL issue, it was a ring that sat on his right pinky finger. The inside of it was enlarged magically to hold a wand. A flick and it would release his wand into his hand.

Holstering the gun in his left sock, he pulled on black gloves and boots before walking to the kitchen. He felt around on the floor before cracking a loose floorboard. He had dug a tunnel to the edge of Hogsmeade the night before.

Climbing down the stairs, he pressed the floorboard back before walking forward, his flashlight shining. Getting out from under a rock in a grove of trees, Jack looked around. He pulled the giant rock back over the entrance before twisting. He landed in the backyard of a small house behind Knockturn alley. It was a secret entrance in that was not currently guarded by aurors.

Looking around the rotting wood in the backyard, he maneuvered over it to the small shed. Opening it, he moved aside the brooms and coughed as he raised what looked like decades of dust. At the very back was an entrance into the cellar underneath the area. Entering it, he pushed aside some large cobwebs as he sifted through the shelves of wine and other alcohol.

He walked about a hundred feet before he saw what he was looking for. There was a part of the cellar not as dusty as the rest of it. Arriving there, he felt around the ceiling, grinning when he found a latch. Tugging it, he stepped back as a ladder collapsed from the ceiling. He quickly climbed up into another wine cellar, one that was clearly in use.

He folded the ladder back up before dusting himself off and climbing a different ladder into the backroom of the bar.

He put on his signature baseball cap and slipped into the bar. He didn't linger and exited the bar/ Quickly, he mixed with the crowd and again ignoring the strange looks he was getting, he entered into a ratty old pawn shop in the shadiest part of the alley.

"Go away! I aint selling nothing to a mudblood!" An old voice called out as soon as he entered. Jack rolled his eyes as he scanned the room. Rows and rows of random crap were organized in the dark, almost black shop. But he was more interested in the magical tripwire in front of him. Crouching over, he continued scanning, finding the knot of magic hidden under a random boot. Sticking his wand directly in the knot, he whispered a spell, dissipating the trail of magic.

"I only know of one bastard who can dismantle my magical tripwire." And before Jack could take a breath, he was pulled into a hug by the old man.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long, boy!"

Jack grinned as he was let go, "Sir, it is good to see you again."

The man was Clayton Morris, an elderly gentleman with a wrinkled, scar covered face. The man tugged on Jack's arm and pulled him to the back of the shop. Once they were seated with beers, the man asked, "So how did you find me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Sir, when my parents died, you were the one who told me the authorities were looking for me and got me out of the country. You gave me a card then, remember?"

He pulled an empty white business card and handed it to the man. Morris took the card and flipped it over, "You figured it over."

Jack shrugged, "It was quite simple. You attached a micro rfid on your person and gave me the means of tracking you. I knew a long time ago. But what are you doing here, sir?"

"Call me Clay, son. I haven't trained you in quite some time" the man smiled a little. Jack looked at him oddly, "Sir, you will always be Admiral Clayton Morris to me. But what are you doing in this shack in Knockturn of all places?"

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I was dishonorably discharged after what happened, Jack."

"What? Sir, I… what?" Jack was incredulous.

Morris rubbed his forehead and looked older than ever as he said, "Don't worry about it, Jack. It was a long time ago."

Jack leaned forward, "Sir, were you discharged because you helped me escape from the US?"

Morris shook his head, "Of course not, Jackie. But enough about me. What happened to you? You went from defending your country one second to working with ex-cons, murder and theft? That was not the boy I trained."

Jack sighed and looked truly remorseful, "You think I wanted to sir? I couldn't make a living with people chasing me everywhere I went."

Morris placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright Jack. Tell me, why are you here?"

Jack shrugged and stood. He walked to the fireplace mantle and looked at the pictures there. There were pictures of Morris in uniform, with his family and one with him. Jack took that one and looked at it. It was back when he was ten and Morris took him in for training. His father, also a Navy admiral had an arm around his shoulders and Morris was on the other side, his hand on Jack's shoulders.

"That was my first day at the base" Jack mentioned lightly. Morris nodded, looking over his shoulder at the picture, "I remember. You were one strange kid, Jack. I handed you a gun and took you to the shooting range and you shot the target perfectly every time."

Jack grinned, "Some kids liked to read, I liked to shoot rabbits. Dad gave me a gun when I was five."

"Your old man was crazy, never met a man like him" Morris sighed as he sat back down, "He died too young."

Jack nodded, sitting back down. He fished around in his pocket before retrieving a worn down photograph. He handed it to Morris.

Morris glanced at the picture. It was hazy at best but it showed William and Marie Evans duct taped to chairs in what looked like a living room. The image showed men with large guns around them all with black masks on. Another man had a gun to Marie's head.

"Jack? Where did you get this?" Morris was pale.

"it was taped to my dad's forehead when Steve, Juliet and I walked into the house. I…I lost control when I saw their dead bodies and triggered an attack…"

"The HULK?" They had nicknamed his weird condition the hulk because everytime Jack was under too much stress or his heart rate rose rapidly, he would turn into a completely different person, able to attack anything and everything. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him.

Jack nodded, "Yah, I woke up in a clearing butt naked except for the picture in my hand. When I returned to the house, I found it blown up and crime scene tape everywhere. I was running from the cops when I got that owl and international portkey from you with the blank card."

Morris frowned and looked at the picture keenly, "Jack, do you know who they are?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I searched everywhere, sir. A good part of my time over the last nine years was spent looking for these bastards. There is nothing, anywhere. There is nothing in my parents' house, there is nothing anywhere."

"Try looking in this folder" Morris turned the picture over and wrote down a long series of numbers, "This is a special access file on the naval database. Your father kept a record of all his missions from when he was a rookie and his cases from when he joined Intelligence."

Jack took the picture from him, "Thanks sir."

Morris smiled grimly, "Your father was a great friend Jack. I don't know what he was working on that got him killed but I am sure he was trying to protect you, Juliet and Steve."

Jack sighed, "Have you spoken to Steve or Juliet?"

Morris nodded, "I keep in contact by owl. They think I live in Canada."

Jack shrugged and looked at the picture again before sticking it in his pocket, "They don't know anything about the case. They don't even know about the photo. Please don't tell them."

Morris shrugged, "Not my business, kid."

Jack nodded to him and stood, "I need a favor, sir. Could you put word on the street that I am looking or a job?"

"Need the money?" Morris asked. Jack shook his head and smirked, "Something like that. Thanks sir."

Morris smiled, "No problem kid. Now get out of here before the cops come knocking on my door."

Jack saluted the man with a smile and walked out. He snuck out the same way he came in and apparated to the tree grove in Hogsmeade. Coming into the shack through the tunnel, he paused when he heard voices inside. Entering quickly, he snapped the floorboard back before grabbing his gun from his sock. He crouched next to the living room wall and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"Who the hell are you?" he went into the room, pointing the gun at his sister and brother. Rolling his eyes, he sheathed the gun, "Guys, we need to find a different way to meet. You cant pop in whenever you want…"

Juliet had her arms crossed as she stared at him. Steve had an amused smile on his face, "Your fridge has nothing but milk, beer and yogurt."

Jack shrugged and said, "The three things I like most. What are you doing here?"

Steve pointed at the cardboard boxes in the room. Jack's living room now had blankets, pillows and three giant boxes of files.

"My data?"

Steve nodded, "Yes, there is a ton of stuff on you, bro. I mean, you did all that before fifteen?"

Jack shrugged as he walked to Onyx who was lying in a corner, "You let them in?"

The wolf bobbed his head and Jack rolled his eyes, "traitor."

"How do you have the wolf trained already?" Steve looked incredulous.

Jack shrugged, "Way with animals I guess…"

Steve shrugged and Jack looked at Juliet. She was still standing there, hands folded in front of her and a glare on her face. Jack sighed a little and said, "Juliet, you look constipated."

Her eyes widened before she walked over and slapped Jack across the face again.

"Ow, Jules, whats wrong with you?" Jack asked as he felt around his jaw. Steve just smirked.

"whats wrong with me is that my freaking brother just used two of my students as bait as he escaped from custody!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "What is it with you all and those two students? They were teenagers and I didn't hurt them."

Juliet sighed resignedly and looked around, "Dont you have any chairs here?"

jack shrugged, "Not really. Where is your CIA tail?"

Juliet rolled her eyes as she conjured a few armchairs, "Steve is with me so they are dismissed."

Jack smiled a little as the three took seats. Onyx padded over and jumped onto his lap, "What is it they are after anyways?"

"A witness in an investigation handed over a bunch of files linking Mark corporations to the Triads and certain cartels to the embassy. The man was subsequently executed. My job was simply to retrieve the briefcase and bring it to my bosses. Right after, I was reassigned to the Order of the Phoenix to help them with the Voldemort situation. My cover is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at the school."

Jack nodded to her and looked at Steve, "Alright, the US is lending assistance to the Order but uder whose command? Yours?"

Steve nodded, "General Ross and I are in charge here. He is in charge of basically the soldiers while I am in charge of the more elite teams."

"SEALS? Special Forces?" Jack reasoned.

"Yep and others. I am also handling the CIA group here though the person in charge of that is Juliet's husband Mike."

Jack shook his head in amusement, "I still can't believe you married a CIA suit, Jules."

Juliet shrugged, "We met in Prague and it was love at first sight, Jack."

Jack smiled a little and leaned back in the chair. There was some comfortable silence before Steve said, "Dumbledore wanted to know if you wanted him to send over a house elf to help."

Jack instantly sneered, "No, I dislike those creatures and I don't need any help."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood. Juliet stood a moment later and they headed out. Once they were gone, Jack turned to look at the empty living room. He stood and said, "Onyx, we are going to build a secret room, come on boy."

The wolf sat down on his hind legs and watched as Jack began drilling a hole through the ground, in the center of the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW!

Chapter 4

"Jack!"

Jack paused as he heard the voice. Wondering who was coming into his house, he headed to the ladder he had erected leading to the room he had just dug up underneath the shack. It was a huge empty room right now, partitioned by a wall. He had to magical cement the room to make sure the shack above it wouldn't collapse. Climbing into the living room, he placed the floorboard back, blocking the entrance before heading to the tunnel entrance. He had installed a door and a doorbell there.

Opening it, he paused in surprise when a woman rushed into the room and hugged him in full force.

"er…?"

She pulled back and grinned at Jack's shocked look.

"Betty?" Jack touched the woman's face. He brushed her back hair behind her ear before looking into her green eyes.

"What are you doing here? If Ross…"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands in hers, "Jack, when dad told me you were here, helping him, I had to come."

"And he agreed to that?" Jack looked disbelieving.

She smiled softly, "He didn't have a choice. Oh Jack!"

She hugged him again and Jack held her close, running his hand through her soft hair. After what seemed like forever, Betty said, "Jack."

He let her go to look at her face, "Yah?"

Betty continued smiling as she ran her hand down his face, "You are so thin, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled her into the kitchen and before she could react, she was on the counter, her legs wrapped around Jack as he kissed her in full force. She kissed him back and he lifted her as they kissed against the wall.

She was pulling off his shirt and he was fumbling with her buttons when he felt it. His heart was thumping against his chest. Quickly he pulled away from her, "no… we cant do this."

Betty pressed her hand against his face, "No… its ok Jack, we can."

Jack shook his head and pulled his shirt back on, looking grim, "I cant Betty. My heart rate…"

Betty smiled and put her buttons on as she walked over. She looked at the cardboard boxes still in the living room, "The data?"

Jack nodded, "Yep, Betty… I…"

She shook her head, "No need for an explanation, Jack. I am just glad you are ok."

Jack sighed, "Any chance I can convince you to leave?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance. Dad said you have a lab set up?"

Jack nodded and led her up the stairs. Thirty minutes later, the two of them sat down on the counter in the kitchen with bowls of cereal. Betty grinned at him, "I haven't had cereal for dinner in a long time."

Jack pulled his feet up and leaned back, crosslegged on the counter, "You staying here?"

"Of course. I brought a bag – its in the tunnel."

Jack smiled at her as he took her paper bowl. Throwing it in the trash, he offered her hand. She didn't take it as she jumped off the counter, "Jack, where were you when I came? I was in the tunnel for ten minutes!"

Jack grinned at her, "If I tell you, you promise to keep it a secret?"

Betty laughed lightly as Jack led her to the living room. He showed her the secret trap door and led her downstairs. Betty looked around before asking, "What are you doing down here?"

Jack shrugged, "I am thinking of making one of the rooms into a holding cell of sorts and the other into a workstation. I am trying to figure out who killed my parents."

Betty nodded as she began climbing up the ladder again. The tunnel opened as she got into the living room and she stopped in shock as Onyx padded in, tugging her duffel bag with him.

As soon he saw Jack, Onyx ran over. Jack grinned, "Hey buddy! Here, meet Betty. Betty, meet Onyx."

Betty nodded a bit dumbly before kneeling over and petting the wolf, "You are a good boy aren't you?"

The wolf bobbed his head and licked her hand. Betty smiled before turning to look around, "Jack, this room is where you sleep?"

Jack looked around, "Er… yah. If you are going to stay here, I need to get a bed huh?"

Betty shook her head, "No, I like the floor. Apparently its good for you. I like this."

Jack looked disbelieving but didn't say anything as he said, "I am going downstairs to work on the room some more."

Several hours later, Jack walked upstairs to find Betty asleep on the floor, a hand wrapped around Onyx. Jack thought about his good luck as he spread another blanket next to Betty and lay down on it.

The next morning, Betty stirred when she heard a knock. It took her a second to remember why she was sleeping on the floor before she sat up. Onyx was still asleep next to her and Jack was at the door. He opened it to find Steve standing there with coffee.

"Hey bro, got you a coffee. Any news…?" He stopped as he noticed Betty sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Er…"

Jack shook his head in amusement, "Steve, meet Betty my…" Betty finished the thought as she stood up.

"Girlfriend. You must be Steve, Jack's brother." She shook his hand as he nodded and Jack took the coffee, taking a sip, "Betty is going to help me research here."

Steve nodded before looking at the ground, "Still no bed?"

Jack shrugged as Betty headed up the stairs, "Why do you wake up so damn early Steve? Couldn't you wait another four hours?"

Steve rolled his eyes and handed him the white paper bag, "Donuts."

Jack grabbed a chocolate donut and bit into it. Steve looked at him oddly, "You wont drink coffee with sugar but a donut is no problem."

Jack sent him a smile as he folded the blankets and placed them in the corner, "Steve, I need access to my file."

"Why?" Steve's good mood evaporated.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Your kidding right?"

Steve frowned, "I don't know what to say bro. I cant release that information… I really cant."

Jack sighed and there was an uncomfortable silence before Steve handed him a manila folder. Jack raised an eyebrow as he opened it. It had mugshots of a white male with a black goatee and a bald head.

"Who the hell is this?"

Betty was walking down the stairs when she heard Steve say, "Jack, this is a man the Order has in custody – Igor Karkaroff. One of my teams captured him snooping around the castle a week ago. He hasn't said a word to us."

"What do you want me to do?" Jack handed Betty the coffee. Steve glanced at her before saying, "Ross and I agree that since you are, well, _outside_ the law, you might be able to interrogate him?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure. My rules, my location. Ok?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Ok, where?"

Jack pulled a plastic spoon from the kitchen counter and waved his wand over it _"Portus!" _

Steve took the spoon with a raised eyebrow, "Do I want to know what you plan on doing to this guy?"

Jack shrugged as he opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt, "Probably not. How long do I have to break him?"

"A week" Steve nodded and walked to the entrance. He turned to look at Jack, "I will send him to the location immediately. If you lose him or kill him, you are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble, Jack so don't."

Jack rolled his eyes as Steve walked away. As soon as the door was closed, Betty snaked her hands up Jack's torso, "Everything ok?"

Jack nodded, "Everythings fine. Just got another project. Say Betty, wanna help me run some tests?"

She nodded and they headed up the stairs.

Steve came back six hours later with another white paper bag. He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, he shouted, "Jack! Get your ass here!"

A few footsteps later the door opened to reveal Betty. She was dressed in scrubs and seemed flustered, "Come on!"

Steve looked around in confusion or a second before running up the stairs behind her, drawing his gun. He ran behind Betty into the glass room only to find Jack running on a treadmill, all kinds of wires connecting his body to other contraptions.

Betty was sitting at the computer, typing something as odd graphs popped up on the screen. Steve sheathed his gun and turned to look at his brother who was running on the treadmill rather fast.

"Hows it going bro?"

Jack panted as he spoke, "I feel like I am going to die."

"Heart rate 130. Hows your control?" Betty spoke up.

Jack nodded, "Its … its fine. Go all the way."

"Control? What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

Jack panted as Betty cranked up the speed, "Its my heart rate, Steve. Don't you remember? It gets too high and I turn into the devil?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, Jack. I just didn't realize you could control the monster."

"I can keep it from happening except under major duress but once I turn into him, I cant control him."

Steve nodded and looked at the ECG hooked up, "153. How high are you planning on going?"

Betty spoke, "The maximum heart rate for a person his age is around 180 so we will stop there."

Steve nodded and sat down in one of the spinning chairs. He crossed his legs and watched as Jack grit his teeth, his heart rate speedening.

"Does keeping the monster in hurt?"

Jack didn't reply and instead closed his eyes as he struggled to keep the monster in. Betty sounded concerned, "170. Should I stop?"

Jack shook his head, "No, keep going."

Betty shared a look with Steve but continued. Fifteen minutes later, Jack was sitting on the hospital bed, multiple things still hooked up to him. Steve was standing next to him and Betty was fiddling with a machine.

"So you really are serious about finding a cure?"

Jack nodded, "Yah bro. you were right, I am tired of running."

Steve nodded to him and there was silence. It was broken a few minutes later by a shrieking owl flying up the stairs. It headed straight to Jack and crashed into the glass wall separating them. Behind it, Onyx ran up barking like crazy. Jack snorted and waved his wand, summoning the letter the owl was carrying.

It was an empty piece of parchment. Steve and Betty looked at it curiously before Betty asked, "Who sent it?"

"A friend. I told him to put out the word I was on the market for a job."

"Does this friend have a name?" Steve asked, scrutinizing the parchment.

Jack smirked and didn't say anything. Steve cast a few spells at the paper and commented, "This is empty, no hidden messages, nothing."

Jack shrugged, "That's his style. I know where he is."

"Any chance you would be willing to tell me?" Steve wondered as he headed out. Jack shook his head and Steve walked out. Once they heard the tunnel door close, Jack turned to look at Betty as he stood, "I have to go. What my brother didn't know is that the card was not empty. It has a rfid tracking device that will lead me right to the person who wanted to see me."

"How?" Betty looked curious.

Jack grinned at her as he walked into the other glass room. He opened a drawer at the computer desk and pulled out a black box. He turned it on and showed it to her, "This is a tracker my dad helped me put together when I was ten. He took a rfid tracker with him on an overseas mission and my homework was to locate him through his whole trip until he got back. It was fun."

Betty looked at him oddly before kissing his cheek, "Be safe."

Jack winked at her before walking out. He went through the tunnel in his kitchen to Hogsmeade and apparated to the coordinates in his tracker. He arrived in the middle of five men who instantly fired spells at him.

Swearing Jack dived and ducked avoiding almost all the spells, except for a reducto hitting him in the leg. He bit his lip in pain before standing, looking at the men around him. They were all wearing black robes and masks and Jack mentally grinned, these were the people he wanted.

He looked around at the dark, mostly empty room and dusted himself off before looking at the men with a raised eyebrow, "I understand you have a job for me?"

The men moved aside as another man walked in. this one had blond hair that was readily visible behind the mask and black robe and Jack identified him instantly as the leader. He looked at Jack before speaking in a posh voice, "Mr. Evans, you are a hard man to find."

Jack shrugged, "How long have you been trying?"

"Fair enough. The target is Jonathon Edwards. He was a death eater in the lower rungs of our organization. He was assigned with the task of killing an auror, he didn't deliver."

Jack frowned and crossed his arms. He could feel his right leg bleeding on the ground and he spoke, "I am not a cleaner. I am sure a person of your rank must be able to take care of their own trash?"

The man stepped forward and said, "I assure you this is merely a test. You will have more jobs if you deliver."

"How much?"

The death eater grabbed a small black pouch and handed it to him, "500 galleons up front. 500 more when you finish."

Jack took the pouch, "That isn't my standard rate."

"I assure you, the money will go up with subsequent jobs, Mr. Evans."

Jack nodded and took the pouch. As he was about to apparate, the death eater said, "You have three days. Bring proof of death."

Jack rolled his eyes and apparated. Only after landing in his grove in Hogsmeade did he grab his leg in pain. He had lost a lot of blood and a chunk of flesh and was about to pass out soon. He looked around and only seeing darkness, Jack pulled off his shirt and tied it above the wound, making it into a temporary tourniquet. He waved his wand and cast a complex spell that would wipe any traces of his blood on the ground before crawling through the tunnel to his shack.

Betty shrieked in surprise when the trapdoor opened right next to her feet and Jack crawled out. Seeing the blood though, she calmed herself and instantly helped him into the living room.

"Sit tight, Jack. I will be right back."

Jack nodded to her. He pulled off his pants and winced at the actual chunk of flesh missing from his right thigh. Betty stopped in shock at the bottom of the stairs before rushing over with the supplies she brought.

"What happened Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "Just a reducto. Thanks."

She nodded to him, her eyes concerned as the flesh in his thigh began knitting itself together, "SO you found them?"

Jack nodded, "Yep and I have a target. Jonathon Edwards."

"Who is he?"

Jack shrugged as he stood, "Some low level death eater. Apparently, I have to work my way up the ranks."

Betty watched in concern as Jack pulled his bloody pants back on. Suddenly Jack cocked his head before turning to look at the kitchen, "You making something?"

"Its nothing, just grilled cheese. I made you a plate" Betty smiled as she headed to the kitchen. She returned with two paper plates each with a grilled cheese cut diagonally and a packet of ketchup.

Jack grinned at her and they sat down on the floor.

"You date anyone?" Betty asked a few minutes later.

Jack shrugged, "Some, mostly call girls. You?"

Betty smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, "A few. You remember Roger Ferris?"

Jack frowned, "Lab nerd? Never liked him much."

Betty laughed, "Typical ex, huh?"

Jack shot her a smile and there was some more silence before Betty fished in her pocket and retrieved the photograph Jack had shown Morris earlier, "I was doing laundry when I found this in your pocket. Your parents?"

Jack looked at the picture oddly before nodding, "Yah, come with me."

They both stood up and Jack led her down the other trapdoor in the kitchen. The first room was no longer empty. There were several filing cabinets, a few desks and plenty of bulletin boards, whiteboards and blackboards. The third wall was mostly a one way mirror with a door on the side. Betty gasped loudly as she looked through the mirror. The other side was still a mostly empty room. But now, it had a few tables on the side with some tools. In the center, chained to a chair was a man.

"Jack, whats going on?"

Jack shrugged, "Igor Karkaroff. I am going to let him stew till tomorrow before going in to see him."

Betty nodded dumbly and turned around. She walked to the bulletin board and looked at all the images pinned on it. They all featured images of Jack's parents, driving, going into shops, buildings, walking on the street, etc etc.

"Jack?"

Jack limped a little as he walked over to her and snaked his hand around her waist, "These are all the images I could find of my parents in the weeks before their murder."

He pinned the photo Betty had asked about in the empty spot in the top of the board.

"I have been trying to put together what led to them being murdered. I haven't been able to find anything until…" Jack pulled out his laptop from a desk drawer and opened it. Betty watched over his shoulder as he typed a bunch of code. A few dots appeared on a map in the corner and she asked, "What is that?"

"I am bouncing signals so people cant track me" Jack commented as he opened a program. A password screen popped up.

"What are you going to do now?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "Come on Betty, have some confidence. I am a pretty accomplished hacker."

Betty pressed her cheek against his as she watched him enter lines and lines of code. Then he paused and the password check 'analyzed' before approving. Betty snorted when she saw it read, 'Welcome General Ross.'

"If dad found out, I don't think he would hesitate in putting a bullet through you" Betty commented. Jack smiled at her before turning around and kissing her, "Then we will have to keep it quiet, eh?"

Betty nodded to him before pulling another chair to the desk and sitting down next to Jack. She watched as Jack entered a series of numbers and letters into the search parameter. A few seconds later, a screen popped up with another password.

Jack looked at it oddly and began typing code. Nothing happened.

"Jack?"

"I cant hack into this. My dad was the one who taught me to hack and he has built in something against me. It will take me weeks to counter it. I would be better of guessing the password" Jack commented, looking at the screen.

"What do you think it could be?" Betty asked.

Jack looked at her before turning to the screen. He typed in a different set of code into the password box. It far exceeded the six or seven characters that would be normal and was rather long.

"You are entering code as a password?" Betty looked curious.

Jack nodded, "Yah, I remember dad saying something to me when I was ten and he taught me how to play minesweeper on the computer. He told me that the best password wasn't something from your life but something else and as a joke he mentioned using the code for minesweeper."

He pressed enter then and file opened.

"You just know the code for minesweeper off the top of your head?" Betty looked amused. Jack grinned at her, "I liked playing it instead of doing homework and when dad found out, he deleted the program. Then he told me to program it myself if I wanted to play."

Betty looked at him oddly and nodded as they looked at the files. There were thousands of folders there, each labeled only with a number. He opened a few of the folders to see a bunch of redacted pages and images in each. Jack sighed, "This is going to take a while."

Betty nodded, "You need a printer."

Jack groaned, "Yep, need to go to the store again."

"I will go tomorrow. I just need some cash" Betty said.

Jack turned to look at her and tugged her onto his lap, "Why no card of your own?"

Betty snorted, "Dad doesn't know I am here, silly."

Jack grinned and kissed her. They kissed for some more time before Jack pulled away, "no… cant do this."

Betty followed him as he headed up the stairs, "Jack, your control is really good. You can go to 180!"

Jack stopped at the kitchen and looked at her, "No Betty, my control is great when I am only thinking of that but with you… my mind is on other, prettier things."

Betty swatted him at the end of the sentence, "Fine, its two in the morning. Lets go to sleep."

Jack smiled before following her to the living room. Onyx padded over as soon as he showed up and he petted the wolf before lying down.

REVIEW!


End file.
